


Golden Dark Treasure

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonidas's 300 Spartans managed to defeat the Persian army. And now, Leonidas wants to enjoy the spoils of his victory.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Dark Treasure

It had been some time now since he had been left alone in the dark tent. Xerxes felt that his body was starting to hurt and ache all over, from the unusual position he had been forced into. His defeat against the king of Sparta had been slow, but brutal. He closed his eyes when the other male's face flashed through his mind again. Leonidas, still fresh off the battlefield, had stood over him, his steady gaze boring into Xerxes's skull, making the Persian king all the more uncomfortable with the situation.

He wanted to be free again. He wanted to stand tall and proud as the god king of Persia, and the one to conquer Sparta and everything beyond it. However, Xerxes had admitted defeat before Leonidas. He had never assumed it to be possible, but the Spartans, despite only being 300 in number, had defeated his armies. As meticulous as his planning had been, Xerxes had finally met his match in battle. The thought that such a small force could have defeated him still ghosted around in his mind, and didn't allow him to come to a rest.

Xerxes heard the steps coming closer, and a shudder went through his body. He was determined to not show any fear, but he was having a hard time sticking to this promise for himself. He would not show any fear in front of Leonidas, if it could be avoided, but it would be hard to not actually slip up and expose himself to the Spartan king. He was sure that he would, at some point, appear like a weakling to the Spartan king. A thought that was entirely unbearable.

The fabric covering the entrance to this particular part of the tent was pulled aside, and Leonidas appeared from behind the heavy and dark fabric. On the outside, it was night already, and Xerxes wondered what the Spartan king had been doing until this moment. He was sure that Leonidas at least had gone through the spoils from this war, but beyond that, Xerxes found it hard to imagine what he could have done still. None of Xerxes's soldiers was alive any longer, at least he was quite convinced of that. So what could the Spartan king have been pondering.

With how Leonidas was standing over him, Xerxes could have described him as primal and beast-like at best. While the Spartan had found the time to get cleaned from the blood and grime of the battlefield, he still held a strangely fierce glare when he looked the Persian god king over. Xerxes felt his insides growing cold with fear, but he still was determined. He would not bow to the other even now. Instead, he held himself with as much pride as his aching body still was able to show.

"You are still able to hold yourself with such pride... You are a true warrior, even without having seen the battlefield in a long time." Leonidas spoke very matter-of-factly, which irritated Xerxes, but it also proved to him that the Spartan king still held some amount of respect for him. That was something that surprised Xerxes. He would have expected something different.

"I would have expected you to be a little less forgiving towards me, king of Sparta." Xerxes shifted his weight a little to alleviate some of the pain in his body. "Why are you so... forgiving towards me?"

"I don't see the need of being condescending towards you." Leonidas crouched down and examined Xerxes more closely. Xerxes couldn't tell why Leonidas was looking so closely at him, but it somehow made him feel comforted. Strange, considering that he still felt like he had been betrayed by his own skill, and was insecure about what would happen to him in the near future.

"So what do you choose to do with me, then?" Xerxes shuddered when he felt Leonidas's rough hand brushing along his skin lightly. "What would the king of Sparta choose to do with his defeated enemy?"

Leonidas gave a very faint smirk. "That's what I am about to find out..."


End file.
